


One Very Long Moment

by LourdesDeath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: Tina’s the one who finds the hidden door at the back of the warehouse.She pulls at it with both her magic and her hands, her stance wide as she tears it open.“Back for more gloating?” she hears from inside the room, and she feels what can only be an explosion in her chest from hearing that voice speaking for the first time.





	One Very Long Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU of This Supreme Mystery of Love that flightinflame and I have been writing and have no real intention of posting much of it, so forgive the confusion it will cause and... enjoy the ride?
> 
> Title comes from De Profundis by Oscar Wilde. ". . . Suffering is one very long moment. We cannot divide it by seasons. We can only record its moods, and chronicle their return."

It’s been months since the world seemed to turn itself inside out.

In the course of a day, Newt, Mister Graves and, most importantly, Seraphina all disappeared without a trace.

There wasn’t much time to look for them, because while everyone was out searching for the missing President, Grindelwald’s followers took the opportunity to attack MACUSA, and freed the madman.

For some reason, everyone looked to Tina to lead the resistance. Newt’s suitcase—from which they noticed the Niffler was missing—appeared in Tina’s living room a day later. It was just another mystery that was placed on the back burner.

Joseph Richardson was guarding Seraphina the day she disappeared and hadn’t been seen since Grindelwald’s rise to power. He took one of the top places on Tina’s list of people to question. She brings the nundu along to the interrogation when they finally find him. Fluffy’s needed some fresh air, becoming increasingly restless without Newt around, and she seems to enjoy scaring people.

Tina carries a weight in her heart as they search the warehouse he gives them the address to, fearing what they’ll find, whether it’s the corpses of Newt and Mister Graves or…

She shakes her head. It’s best not to think about that. She’s gone months without it in her mind, and she’s not breaking that streak.

Tina’s the one who finds the hidden door at the back of the warehouse.

She pulls at it with both her magic and her hands, her stance wide as she tears it open.

“Back for more gloating?” she hears from inside the room, and she feels what can only be an explosion in her chest from hearing that voice speaking for the first time.

“’Phina?”

Silence is the only response until she looks into the room and…

Her feet move without Tina really meaning them to. They collide, arms wrapping around each other, hearts only separated by flesh and clothing.

Seraphina’s breath is deep the way it always is when she’s trying not to cry, and her legs go out beneath her. Tina reaches out to catch her, one had flying out to brace her from the front, and her fingers touch Seraphina’s belly and—

…And it’s rounded and firm, but not from muscle.

She looks up, meets Seraphina’s dark eyes.

Seraphina smiles, her face thin from exhaustion and hunger.

“Congratulations,” she says quietly, pressing Tina’s hand into the threadbare fabric.

The warmth of Seraphina’s skin bleeds through her clothing—the clothing she was wearing when she disappeared—and heats the ring Tina hasn’t removed since that day, the ring Seraphina placed on her finger in a ceremony attended only by Newt and Queenie and Mister Graves.

She can hardly breathe, because she _knows_ what Mister Graves went through when Grindelwald had captured him.

“Is it—Are you—”

Tina can’t bring herself to ask the questions, can hardly bear to know the answers.

“It’s yours. Of that I’m certain.” Seraphina looks to where their hands are linked. “I… I don’t know if it’s still…”

Tina runs a hand through Seraphina’s hair, trying to comfort her. Without potions or spells, it’s gone back to its natural curls, the bottoms tinted blonde. “We’ll… We’ll be alright.”

Tina holds her, unsure of whether she’s allowed to kiss Seraphina after whatever’s been done to her.

Seraphina looks up, her dark eyes wide. “Have you found Percival?”

“Do you know where he is?” Tina asks.

“No,” and how can Seraphina look guilty when she’s been captive—pregnant with Tina’s _child_ —for months?

“We’ll find him.” She tries to make her voice firm. “Him and Newt. We’ll find them and it’ll be okay.”

“And Grindelwald?”

Shame twists inside her like a snake constricting around its prey. “You went missing,” she says, “and so did Newt and Mister Graves and it was… chaos. We weren’t strong enough to stop him.”

She has been afraid—afraid of what was being done to Seraphina and the others, afraid of the exposure Grindelwald was intent on causing, afraid of dying. Her own life should have meant nothing when the other option was… this.

But, if she’d gotten herself killed, Seraphina would be alone now, alone and carrying Tina’s child.

Seraphina’s eyes go dark with rage. “I need to find him.”

“You need to see a _healer_.”

Tina watches Seraphina straighten her back in defiance, defiance that has undoubtedly kept her alive all these months.

“You aren’t able to give me orders, Auror Goldstein.” Seraphina’s tone is light, but there are fractures in her smile: her lips tremble minutely like she’s forgotten _how_ to smile, like their old joke is a foreign thing.

She cradles Seraphina’s face in her hands. “I’m not saying this to the President,” she says. “I’m saying this to my wife, to the woman carrying my child. To _you_.”

Seraphina blinks rapidly, her eyes touching on the scar Tina got during a duel a month ago, on her hair that’s grown out because this new world hasn’t left her time for a haircut, on Tina’s eyes that are harder now: fearful but unyielding.

“Do you…” Seraphina finally looks away, her shoulders falling in defeat. “Are you sure you still want me?”

Tina shakes her head. “I can’t even… begin to describe how much I’ve missed you. How worried I’ve been that you were—that you might be—”

The words catch in her throat, halting her breath like poison.

She tilts Seraphina’s chin so their eyes meet again.

“Please don’t leave me again,” she says. “Not unless—Not unless you want to. But promise you won’t let anyone take you from me. I can’t survive that again.”

Seraphina’s lips twist into a bitter smile. “You know I can’t promise you that. Not after this.”

Tina doesn’t back down, though. Just meets her gaze unwaveringly.

The other woman sighs. “Fine. I promise.”

Tina leans in, and freezes halfway between them; Seraphina meets her there. Their lips press together and Tina can hardly breathe past the sheer emotion running through her. She’s dreamt of this, night after night tormented by thoughts of Seraphina in her arms while she didn’t know, was almost afraid to find out.

They pull apart an eternity too soon. She doesn’t know how she’ll ever let go now.

“Can I take you to a healer? Please?”

Seraphina nods, likely as overcome as Tina.

As they rise to their feet, Tina calls out for help, but she keeps their hands linked, one arm curled around the small of Seraphina’s back.

She doesn’t know if the world will ever be safe again, but she’ll be by Seraphina’s side no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr!](lourdesdeath.tumblr.com)


End file.
